Freedom Brigade
the Freedom Brigade - founded in April of 2017, the team was eight members strong and of mixed ages (both adults and teenagers). They had a number of adventures together. In January of 2018, American Fist decided some recruiting was needed, and at Paragenes (New York meta-bar & neutral ground) recruited eight more members. The team was split into Alpha and Beta teams (though most missions involve both teams), and with extensive training by Black Phantom, have become quite potent. They're affiliated with the Powers Institute (where they train). led by American Fist, with Precision leading beta team. members: American Fist (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) psionic (0-range, expresses powers as a flying brick)/ racial Antean w/foci & martial skills (founding leader of the Freedom Brigade/ leader of Alpha team) Adjudicator (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) body-shifter (growth/density/shrinking/desolidification)/ hybrid K'dornian w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ member of Beta team) Green Flame (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) flame/heat-based (green flame/energy body most of the time)/ telepath w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of Alpha team) Precision (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) markswoman (archery)/ regeneration/hypersenses-based (w/polymental bone-sheathing)/ weapon specialist (hand crossbows) w/high tech crossbows/bolts/quivers, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding 2IC of the Freedom Brigade/ leader of Beta team/ part time member of the 'Lab Geeks') Lord Photon (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) light/''solar''-based w/foci & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ member of Beta team) Center (f) - unknown (potentially gifted by the Lords of Law) awareness-based (w/find weakness) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of Beta team) Arcana II (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted racial hybrid Atlantean/human) mystic (magery)/ elementalist (fire, air, earth, water) w/an Atlantean Rune Trident, the Ring of the Emerald Flame, the Eye of Ra, weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of Alpha team) Premise (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted martial adept) life-energy manipulator w/the Chain of Yin Wu, the Sapphire Phoenix Armor, weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ member of Beta team) the Shadow III (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) genius tactician/ gadgeteer/ regeneration/hypersenses-based w/weapons, gadgets, foci, & martial skills (2IC of Alpha team/ part time member of the 'Lab Geeks') Link (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) teleporter (teleporter/aporter)/ power mimic (ranged) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of Beta team) Glacia (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) ice/cold-based/ pheromone-based w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ member of Beta team) Metaburn (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) biomanipulator (touch range w/whip; specialty: enhancements w/side effects)/ weapon specialist (whips)/ healer w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (member of Alpha team) the Philosopher (m) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mystic - theomancy - Cekris) regeneration/hypersenses-based w/the Philosopher's Stone, foci, & martial skills (member of Alpha team) Lightblade (m) - racial (angel/Order of Thrones) holy warrior w/blade of light (manifestation), mystic foci, foci, & martial skills (member of Alpha team) Magenta Flame (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted human) empowered/imprinted (the powers of the Ring of the Magenta Flame) w/battlesuit (primarily plasma/force), weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ member of Alpha team) Plasmastrike (f) - mutate (Meta-Gifted mutant) plasma-based/ stellar-plasma-based (generator/manipulator) w/weapons, foci, & martial skills (founding member of the Freedom Brigade/ 2IC of Beta team)